


О чём кричит в ночи Клинт Бартон

by Greenmusik



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Exhibitionism, M/M, Seduction, Sex marks, Voyeurism, Worry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Стив не может спокойно спать, представляя, чем именно занимаются в постели Клинт и Тони.





	О чём кричит в ночи Клинт Бартон

**Author's Note:**

> написано по мотивам заявки [2.18](http://ironhawk.diary.ru/p183862117.htm) (аж от декабря 2012-го года) новогоднего драбблофеста на IronHawk-сообществе

Ничего странного или необычного в том, чтобы команда квартировалась между миссиями на одной базе, Стив не видел. И раз уж Старк предложил, то почему бы и не его Башня? Тем более, что там всё равно был склад запасной амуниции и мастерская. Так что переезжал Стив налегке, с одной сумкой, и никак не думал, что в огромном здании ему придётся хуже, чем в крохотной квартирке в Вашингтоне или в номере одного из мотелей, в которых стены были иногда картонными в прямом смысле.  
Первый месяц Стив, переполненный впечатлениями от экскурсий по городу, которым посвящал всё свободное время — да и миссии сыпались как из рога изобилия — спал как убитый, но к концу шестой недели график стал свободнее, и он частенько засыпал с книжкой в руках, благодарный чуткому электронному дворецкому, выключающему освещение и следящему за тем, чтобы Стив не замёрз без одеяла. В одну из таких ночей он и проснулся от крика. Первый раз.  
Кричал Клинт, и это не имело ничего общего с кошмарами, после которых просыпаешься. И с руганью тоже не имело ничего общего. Крики перемежались стонами и едва улавливаемыми даже чутким сверхслухом всхлипываниями.  
— Джарвис, — шёпотом позвал Стив, непонятно когда умудрившийся не только подобраться с кровати, но и одеться, и теперь стоящий у двери.  
— Капитан? — так же шёпотом отозвался электронный дворецкий.  
— Где сейчас находится и чем занимается агент Бартон? — спросил Стив, перешагивая порог.  
— Клинт Бартон находится в спальне мистера Старка, в кровати мистера Старка и занимается сексом с мистером Старком, — в бесстрастном электронном голосе Стиву послышалась ирония. Впрочем, это скорее всего из-за британского акцента. У Пегги был такой… Стоп!  
Стив резко остановился и отступил от дверей лифта обратно в коридор.  
— Клинт и Тони занимаются?.. — ошарашенно начал он и смутился, не в силах повторить слово “секс”, но и не решаясь сказать “любовью”.  
— Да, капитан. Клинт Бартон и мистер Старк в данный момент занимаются сексом. Как и три ночи назад, как и в прошлую пятницу, как и в ночь на четверг. Я не вполне уверен, считать ли взаимопомощь в мастерской сексом, потому что мистер Старк сказал, что акт, длящийся меньше пяти минут, нельзя считать полноценным сексом, — задумчиво пробормотал Джарвис. — Удивительно, что вы заметили только сейчас.  
Вот теперь Стиву точно не послышалось: Джарвис явно над ним иронизировал.  
— Тогда, полагаю, моё вмешательство не требуется, — скопировав интонацию, хмыкнул Стив и вернулся к себе в спальню.  
— С точки зрения современной морали вмешательство в чужую личную жизнь считается некультурным, неуместным, а в отдельных случаях преследуется законом, — прокомментировал Джарвис и пожелал Стиву спокойной ночи.  
Правда, для того, чтобы заснуть, пришлось накрыть голову подушкой. И даже сквозь неё было слышно.  
Утром Стив изменил себе и вместо пробежки посвятил время чтению. Статьи в печатных журналах и в блогах наперебой расхваливали Тони Старка как страстного, но нежного любовника, так что Стив решил, что всё хорошо: в конце концов, ни отметин на теле, ни недовольства во взгляде или выражении лица Клинта за завтраком он не заметил. Однако буквально через сутки, после ещё одной проведённой с головой под подушкой ночи, Стив увидел скорее подчёркнутые, чем скрытые наручами синяки на его запястьях. И след зубов у ворота футболки.  
Заметив, что Стив его разглядывает, Клинт нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. Лезть в чужую личную жизнь без приглашения и впрямь было как минимум невежливо, а если Стив не так понял, то огрести можно было от обоих. Но начиная с этого момента, Стив стал вести учёт свидетельств того, что Старк не такой уж и нежный любовник.  
  
Окольцовывающие ссадины под коленями и огромный кровоподтёк на шее, чудесным образом проявившиеся спустя тринадцать часов после завершения операции. Довольное выражение на лице Старка ни в коем случае не позволяет усомниться в их происхождении. У самого него даже простенького засоса не было, зато на запястьях — отпечатки пальцев и царапины, свидетельствующие о том, что Клинт хватал его за руки.  
Стив сдержал рвущееся с губ предложение защиты — это же Клинт, тренированный боец, если бы он хотел всё это прекратить…  
“Тренированный боец” подложил на табурет подушку, прежде чем усесться за стол, едва заметно поморщился. Стив обратил на Старка укоризненный взгляд.  
— Что? Я опять забыл вовремя сдать твой проклятый отчёт? Джарвис?  
— Отчёт Железного Человека об успешно проведённой миссии “Один в Аду” загружен в базу и распечатан на принтере в конференц-зале и на личном принтере полковника Фьюри, сэр.  
— Вот видишь, — развёл руками Старк, и Стив указал глазами на шею Клинта, чтобы стало понятнее. — Что “Клинт”? — переспросил Старк, всем телом обернувшись к тому. — Бартон, ты не сдал отчёт?  
— Не до того было, — буркнул Клинт, уставившись в кружку. — За меня-то не Джарвис составляет, приходится ручками писать.  
— Нехорошо, — внезапно посерьёзнел Старк. И добавил обыденным тоном: — Придётся тебя наказать.  
До Стива только ночью дошло, почему Клинт при этих словах покраснел и поёжился.  
  
В этот раз он даже не успел заснуть, когда раздался первый вскрик. Потом последовала долгая пауза, и Стив уж было решил, что всё, но тут Клинт снова вскрикнул, и больше уже не замолкал надолго. Где-то через шестнадцать с половиной минут крики стали глуше, а потом внезапно раздался вопль, от которого Стива пробрало до костей. Зажатое в руках одеяло затрещало, и Стив поспешно отбросил его. Хотелось рвануть наверх, ворваться в спальню Старка, освободить Клинта от этой унизительной и болезненной обязанности: чем, кроме приказа, объяснить то, что Клинт раз за разом ложится в постель, где с ним так обращаются, Стив не знал, но идти к Фьюри и просить того отозвать… Стив как-то уже ходил просить — за Наташу, охмуряющую наркобарона, и получил в ответ недоумевающий взгляд и отповедь, из которой можно было вынести, что Щ.И.Т. только даёт задание, а способы его выполнения целиком и полностью на агенте. Если Клинт полагает, что согласие на грубый секс поможет ему лучше охранять или следить за Старком, что ж, пусть так и будет. Но это ничуть не умаляло желания Стива смазать каждый его синяк, подставить плечо, успокаивающе обнять. И переломать руки этому самому Старку столько раз, сколько следов они оставили на теле Клинта.  
  
Снова это желание Стив испытал не позднее вторника, когда после снайперской миссии Клинт ввалился из душа в кухню — “Умираю, как жрать хочется. В следующий раз не приму вызов от Фьюри, пока не позавтракаю” — в одном полотенце, и Стив увидел пересекающие его спину полосы. Уже поджившие, затянутые свежей розовой кожей царапины в центре цветущих синяков. Жёсткий хлыст или тонкий прут, определил Стив. Клинт повернулся к нему боком, тянясь за банкой шоколадной пасты… Хлыст: тонкие следы заворачивались на бока и два даже достигали груди и живота — прут бы так не изогнулся.  
— Клинт, — окликнул его Стив, — ты и Старк?..  
— Давай не будем об этом? — перебил его Клинт резко. Намазал пастой тост, откусил и отхлебнул из кружки горячий чай. Медленно прожевал. — Просто не обращай внимания.  
  
Но Стив не мог не обращать внимания. Особенно после того как за ужином Наташа передала Клинту пакетик с яркими капсулами сильного обезболивающего, а ночью крики и стоны Клинта всё равно снова было слышно через три этажа. На этот раз, правда, новых следов Стив не заметил, но это не значит, что под водолазкой и спортивными штанами их нет, иначе зачем бы Клинт, вечно жалующийся на чрезмерно высокую температуру в Башне и обычно рассекающий по базе в шортах и борцовке, нацепил закрытую одежду?  
  
Неделю. Он сдерживался ещё неделю. Честно старался не обращать внимания на крики, на новые синяки на шее Клинта, слишком высоко расположенные и не скрытые воротом водолазки. Даже на отпечаток ремня поперёк горла. Вряд ли Старк хотел лишить их члена команды, задушив его в постели.  
Стив отводил глаза, когда Старк, ничуть не стесняясь остальных членов команды, вполголоса рассказывал Клинту о новой плётке с грузиками или щипал того за задницу и бока. Глушил призывающие защищать инстинкты статьями о БДСМ-практиках, хотя нервно вздрагивающий при появлении Старка Клинт никак не походил на человека, всецело доверяющего партнёру. Стив даже купил беруши, но всё никак не мог заставить себя их применить, порой по полночи чутко вслушиваясь в доносящиеся сверху крики.  
Сорвался он, когда увидел отпечаток ладони на щеке Клинта. Тот самый отпечаток, которым открывалась дверь в личную мастерскую Старка.  
  
— Тони, нам надо серьёзно поговорить.  
— Знаешь, я сейчас не в настроении говорить серьёзно, — хмыкнул Старк, облизывая взглядом фигуру Клинта, чётко очерченную утренним солнцем. — Давай вечером, когда Бартон вернётся с миссии? Поднимешься к нам, вместе и поговорим. А то у меня ощущение, что ты меня за что-то невзлюбил, так что присутствие свидетеля не помешает.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя…  
— Мне хотелось бы тебе верить, но знаешь, если бы взглядом можно было убивать, ты бы уже три недели издевался над трупом. Не понимаю, — развёл руками Старк, — чем я заслужил подобное отношение. Разве что тут замешана любовь. Или ревность.  
Он столь выразительно указал сначала на Клинта, а потом на Стива, что тот подавился заготовленными словами. Конечно, Старк за это уцепился.  
— Погоди-ка. Я что, прав? — ошарашенно спросил он, глядя с подозрением. — Неважно. Всё вечером.  
Старк отмахнулся от Стива, будто тот был мухой, отошёл к Клинту и протянул ему в очередной раз усовершенствованный ремешок пульсометра. Склонился к уху, но вместо шёпота Стив услышал влажные пошлые звуки. Стив зажмурился, отворачиваясь, пытаясь не вслушиваться, а когда снова открыл глаза, столкнулся взглядами с входящим на кухню Брюсом.  
— Тони, я никак не могу понять, ты пытаешься выработать у нашего скромного капитана иммунитет или наоборот, закрепить рефлекс? — Мягкий шутливый тон немного отрезвил, и Стив, донельзя смущённый тем, что не может не интересоваться чужой личной жизнью, сосредоточился на завтраке.  
  
Весь последующий день он был как иголках. Ожидание разговора со Старком и Клинтом изводило сильнее, чем даже ожидание эксперимента доктора Эрскина — тогда было предвкушение чуда, лишь самую малость смешанное с боязнью неудачи, но сейчас Стив даже не знал, хочет ли он вообще подниматься к Старку, чтобы обсуждать с ним и Клинтом их личную жизнь, чтобы вторгаться в интимное пространство, чтобы видеть, как изменится лицо Клинта, когда тот поймёт, что Стив внимательно вслушивается в каждый его стон, боясь упустить момент, когда наслаждение станет зовом о помощи. Не говоря уже о том, что собственное возбуждение от прослушивания этих “серенад” Стив уже давно перестал гасить ледяным душем.  
Сообщение, что его ожидают, переданное Джарвисом, снова подняло в душе Стива утихшую было бурю. От волнения прошиб пот, и пришлось лезть под душ, буквально ощущая, как вместе с мыльной водой утекает драгоценное время. Что ж, даже если это даст Старку лишний повод острить, Стив явится чистым и собранным.  
Где-то на полпути между носками и футболкой, Стив вспомнил о дыхательной гимнастике, и это предупредило вторичное принятие душа. Выходя из комнаты, он машинально бросил взгляд на своё отражение, отметил неровный румянец на щеках, но ничто, кроме этого, не выдавало ни смущения, ни напряжения, так что, решительно нахмурив брови, Стив двинулся в направлении комнат Старка.  
Лифт услужливо открылся перед ним, снова спасибо чуткому Джарвису, также предупредительно возвестившему о его приходе. А вот потом, когда Стив уже переступил порог спальни, и дверь за ним закрылась, наступило что-то вроде конца света.  
Потому что невидимая от входа кровать была бесстыдно расстелена, сверкая натянутым шёлком и будто отполированной кожей. Потому что над кроватью на явно специально спроектированной конструкции в переплетении широких ремней висел Клинт, распятый между хромированными стойками в ничего не скрывающей позе. Потому что рядом с ним, поглаживая подвешенную стопу с напряжённо растопыренными пальцами, стоял на коленях непривычно молчаливый Старк без единого клочка одежды. Потому что эта картина отражалась в каждой поверхности поляризованного до зеркального блеска стекла, включая пол, и можно было только зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть.  
Стив не стал зажмуриваться.  
Он ждал, что Старк что-то скажет, может быть, даже извинится за представление, но тот только следил за реакцией Стива чуть прищуренным взглядом, и, пытаясь разгадать причину молчания, Стив чуть было не пропустил, когда Клинт сделал знак подойти. Клинт. Пальцами завёрнутой за спину руки. Абсолютно однозначный жест из набора боевых сигналов ЩИТа.  
Подавив желание развернуться и сбежать, Стив приблизился, стараясь не слишком сильно пялиться на обнажённую кожу, на проступающие под ней мускулы, на перетягивающие её ремни, будто специально подчёркивающие переходы между загоревшими зонами и местами, обычно скрытыми от солнца одеждой. Старк открыл было рот, наверняка чтобы прокомментировать то, насколько Стиву не удаются эти попытки, но Клинт цокнул языком, и губы Старка сомкнулись как по команде, хотя Стив не знал такой команды, которая была бы способна заткнуть Тони Старка.  
— Хороший мальчик, — довольным тоном похвалил Клинт, и Стив не понял, относить ли эту фразу к себе или к Старку, потому что не мог уловить в рассыпавшихся бесконечных отражениях, на кого из них тот смотрит, и потому что они оба продемонстрировали послушание просьбам. Или приказам?  
— Я ошибался, — начал Стив покаянную речь, возникшую в разуме за те мгновения, которые ему понадобились, чтобы осознать действительное положение вещей. Единственное, чего он всё ещё не мог понять, так это зачем им понадобилось его присутствие здесь. Не могут же они… Или?  
— А я предупреждал, что так он нас сразу раскусит, — перебил его Клинт, теперь уж точно обращаясь к Старку, и на лице того отразилась не досада, а самодовольная гордость: это выражение Стив выучил вторым, сразу после “меня окружают неучи”.  
— Если я решу к вам не присоединяться, звукоизоляцию моих комнат чудесным образом восстановится? — уточнил Стив, переводя взгляд со вздыбленных лопаток Клинта на ухмылку Старка.  
“Говори”, — показали пальцы Клинта, подтверждая догадку Стива.  
— Ты мог и раньше попросить, — пожал плечами Старк. — Но предпочёл сверлить меня взглядом вместо того, чтобы поработать языком.  
— Не хотел лезть без… — произнёс Стив и прикусил язык, не закончив фразы. Похоже, он всё это время обманывал сам себя. Ещё после первой ночи он действительно мог спросить у Клинта, всё ли в порядке, мог попросить прекратить смущающий розыгрыш — ведь не мог же он действительно верить в то, что каким-то образом игнорировал эти звуки раньше. Но он даже не задался вопросом, почему слышит, как стонет Клинт несколькими этажами выше.  
— Итак? — нетерпеливо спросил Тони. — Что ты решил?  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и медленно потянул футболку вверх.


End file.
